Into Darkness
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Trapped in a cave, with a swarm of demons, and completely separated from your friends is not an ideal situation to be in. But it's where Kuwabara finds himself now, and he must find a way out. (Yusu/Kuwa)


I wanted to try my hand at having an established relationship in a suspense/ action story so i went for it. I think its not too bad. Please enjoy.

* * *

They were running.

Kuwabara felt a stitch pull in his side as his feet pounded against the stone and moss covered path. Behind him, he could hear the wheezing of Yusuke, and even further Kurama's hard pants. If he strained maybe he could hear Hiei's voice...but Kuwabara wasn't certain.

Echoing behind all of them was the snarls and odd cries of incensed low-level demons. There were thousands upon thousands of them, all shrieking and calling for the escaping group. The shrieks of the pursuing enemy echoed in the cavern all around the group growing louder and louder. The noise made their ears ring, and made it impossible to determine how close the beasts were.

"How's he doing?" Yusuke shouted back towards Kurama.

"He's still out, but his breath is even!" Kurama called back, his voice labored from the burden he carried. Hiei was limp against Kurama's back, his arms dangling free and his face buried in Kurama's hair.

Kuwabara kept running.

He was trying to lead his friends out the underground maze they found themselves in, relying solely on his spiritual awareness. He could hardly see anything in the darkness, and with their torches gone and energy low, Kuwabara had this uneasy feeling that it would be impossibly hard to get out of this place.

The group had been sent inside to retrieve a stolen item for Koenma. If they couldn't retrieve it, they had been instructed to break it, as it was too dangerous to be left behind. The item was a small crown, something that would fit more comfortably on a large dog's head rather than a human. Apparently, if the crown was reunited with a red orb, a dimension to hell would split open and allow its residents to spill into the human world.

Why Koenma even had such an item was beyond Kuwabara...

The group had shown up and essentially found a cult of thousands of demons worshiping the red orb. The red orb had a voice and spoke giving out orders and commands, incensing the demons for bloodshed. The group managed to get their hands on the crown, and then Hiei had the idea to destroy the orb. With a swift movement only Hiei could do, he brought down his sword on the red orb, slicing it in half. Many things happened at once. The orb screamed and shattered in a flash of intense red light, the backlash of power from the orb had caused earthquakes, cave-ins, and had sent a course of power streaming through Hiei's body.

He collapsed immediately, and amount of shaking would wake him.

Now they were all running at a full-on sprint for their lives.

They had to punch their way out of half of the demons, Yusuke wasting most of his energy wiping out a horde of the vicious beasts. Kurama struggled with Hiei in his arms, having to carry him as well as defend the both of them. Because of this, Kurama had managed to get himself pretty banged up. Because Kuwabara's spiritual awareness was the best, he was at the front leading his friends out. This meant Kuwabara was forced to rely on his friends to protect him as he led them through the winding underground maze. Every hit they took, and exhausted pant sent a stab of pain into Kuwabara's chest. He hated this. Hated not being able to help more. Hated being protected!

He had to get them out.

Making a sharp left, Kuwabara caught sight of a short and narrow passage. That passage was not natural, it was something that must have opened from all the earthquakes. He would not be able to walk beneath it, but he could crawl while keeping to the left side... It would be a tight fit, but it was doable. Wedged precariously above the small passage were several large boulders, clearly teetering on falling and closing off this new exit.

It was a risk, but he could sense that cutting through this new passage was the way to go. Charging ahead, he intentionally dropped low and slid down under the boulders, the moss and slick floor allowing him to slip easily into the tight spot. Bracing himself, Kuwabara shot both hands up and pressed his palms flat against the stones, holding the boulders in place as they tried to tumble down. The weight was incredible... but with his adrenaline pumping and his friends in danger, he managed to hold it.

He grunted and shifted his weight pushing his shoulders and arms against the heavy rocks, wincing as they scraped and pressed into his skin. He had thought it would come down if he disturbed the path, and his guess had been right. Even now as he braced his upper body against the stones, the rubble shifted and pressed down on him. One misstep and it would all come down. Straining with effort, Kuwabara glanced to his approaching friends and growled, "Hurry!"

Yusuke dropped first, and squeezed down through the path. He stopped halfway through, turning awkwardly within the space, grinding hard against Kuwabara as he adjusted. Kuwabara winced as he was elbowed in the side, but did not move. When Yusuke had turned back towards the entrance he waved towards Kurama. Holding out his arms he called out, "Here! Pass Hiei here! You won't get through with him on your back!"

Kurama slid next to the path, and with hurried hands passed HIei through. Awkwardly, the two men struggled to slide Hiei's unconscious body through the path, crushing into Kuwabara and scraping into the opposite rock wall. There was a spastic moment where the boulders shifted, and Kuwabara had to arch and catch the shifting stones. He hissed as his shoulder popped painfully and a thin trickle of blood began to slide down his arm.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke whispered anxiously. He made a move as if to take the burden of the rocks but Kuwabara shook his head.

"Just keep going! Switching with me takes too much time!" Kuwabara growled, "Keep going...get Hiei out! I'll be right behind you both!"

Yusuke still looked anxious, but obeyed, sliding hurridly backward and dragging Hiei with him. Kurama followed suit, only sparing Kuwabara one nervous glance. When his friends had cleared the cave, and set Hiei aside they quickly returned to Kuwabara's side.

"We'll hold the rocks, but you'll have to hurry through!" Kurama instructed, bracing his hands on the stones.

"Watch your ass Kuwabara!" Yusuke added, he too bracing his hands on the collapsing rubble.

Kuwabara hesitated for a moment, his heart thumping hard as the cries of the demons chasing them grew closer. But he wasn't going to rush this, he didn't want to get crushed from panicking. Slowly relaxing his body, he let himself fall on all fours, closing his eyes as his body tingled with pain. Kuwabara had just eased himself away from the boulders and taken his first movement, when another quake shook the ground.

Kuwabara heard his friends swear, and worse the groaning of stones creaking against each other. Knowing he couldn't go forward in time, Kuwabara pushed himself back the way he came. He saw his friends' terrified eyes just as the large boulders fell and sealed off the exit, completely cutting the groups off.

Kuwabara felt his body grow numb. His heart was hammering loudly within his chest, and the echoing sounds of his pursuers were screaming, screaming, screaming...

He was on his own now.

Pressing against the stone, Kuwabara shouted against the rocks, hoping his friends could hear him, "Keep going straight! Take two lefts, go straight until you reach a split, and then another right! You'll be out! You'll be out!" Kuwabara repeated the instructions twice, before he was forced to tear himself away from the rocks. He wasn't sure if his friends had even heard him, but he couldn't stay any longer. Even as he tried calling to his friends the ground was still shaking, and the ceiling above was coming down.

With a bitter taste in his mouth, and unease sitting like a heavy stone in his belly he ran.

He ran, even as his hands and feet grew ice cold from his fear. He ran even as the ground tried to disappear beneath his feet. He ran even as rocks fell, almost crashing down on his head...

HIs breath was coming too fast, he felt like he was hyperventilating. Fear had taken so quickly ahold of him, but he couldn't let it paralyze him now. He had to get out, and get out now! He wasn't going to die here!

He just had to get out!

A snarling garbled sound was just behind him now, and was echoed by two other nearby cries.

They were getting closer.

An irrational thought struck Kuwabara to turn around, and see how many were upon him, but with a force of stubborn willpower he beat that thought down and kept running. His legs were taking impossibly long strides, and he was going faster than he thought he had ever run before. Blindly he turned, ducked, and raced down paths and caverns he could not see. His spiritual awareness was on overdrive and he allowed it to take control and guide him through the terrible darkness.

Something wiffed past his head, and the hair on Kuwabara's neck stood up. They were getting close enough to take swipes now.

Kuwabara took a sharp right, his turn so hard he felt something pull in the back of his leg, and all the way up to his left butt cheek. His eyes watered as he felt pain twinge through his body like a slow twinging burn. His adrenaline was pumping so fast he didn't know if he'd torn his muscle or just pulled it, but he had done something. Kuwabara stumbled forward, his leg protesting his movements.

Off balance from the injury, his foot caught a loose stone and he careened forward. He stumbled for a moment managing to stay upright, and caught himself against a moss-covered wall. He let out a low growl that ended in a shart howl as his muscles spasmed with pain. He closed his eyes a moment, and with a guttural snarl pushed himself away from the wall, pushing his chest forward as he leaned into his sprint.

Behind him he heard several bodies crash into a wall, howling and hissing as they hit the stone.

He may have bought himself a little time, but he was much slower now. His injured leg twinged all the way up to his back, and he had a deep limp now as he ran. He could no longer take the long strides he had before. They would catch up to him if he couldn't find a different way to shake the demons off his tail.

The path opened up, and just ahead of that was a thin long path over a deep chasm. Kuwabara's skin goose-bumped and his stomach flopped as he felt the emptiness below the path stretch down and down for miles. If he fell, or if the narrow path crumbled, he would die. There was no saving him if he fell. He looked out along the path. Even if it wasn't dark he wouldn't be able to see where the end of the path was. If he went out on that narrow path, he would have no way of knowing where it ended. It was too risky!

'There's no choice...' Kuwabara's adrenaline riddled mind whispered.

Swallowing hard, Kuwabara began to shakily sidestep along the narrow stone path. The path's width was like that of a skateboard and required a bit of balancing. There was no way a massive group would be able to follow, his pursuers would have to follow one at a time, if they chose to follow at all. He was also easy pickings if they had any long range weapons, or abilities. Kuwabara only hoped the demon's intellect level wasn't high enough to make these conclusions.

Kuwabara was over halfway across when he heard the chattering and snarling of a group of demons. None were following. They seemed to be discussing what to do in their foreign tongue, screeching in protest as Kuwabara continued to inch further, and further away. Some of the more restless demons pushed those in front of them, only for some of the creatures to go tumbling off the edge, and screaming into the darkness.

Kuwabara swallowed hard and fought the dizziness that tried to disorient him. He kept going.

Finally, the demons were pursuing Kuwabara, inching one in a time after Kuwabara.

Kuwabara didn't look back but kept pressing forward, a hand balanced in front of him looking for the other side of the wall.

Time was moving slowly as Kuwabara shuffled across the narrow paths. He didn't look at the demons, but every now and then he'd hear a scream as they lost their balance and went tumbling into the darkness. Kuwabara was reaching the edge of the path at last, but the path did not open up. Instead, it stopped against a cliff, flat wall stretching out on either side. Kuwabara felt the urge to vomit as the sense of being trapped began to snake up his body.

'Look up,' something whispered in the corner of Kuwabara's mind.

Kuwabara looked up and saw an overhanging cliff. That was his way out. It was out of reach by about three feet. He'd have to jump. Could he jump that high? With his leg?

Gritting his teeth Kuwabara squatted low, and launched himself up at the cliff. Something tore and twisted in the back of his leg, a muscle no doubt. If he didn't make it he would not be able to make this attempt again, and worse he would not be able to land correctly. He'd just fall to his death, or tumble into the hands of the demons waiting below.

He fell short of his target.

He fell.

Kuwabara roared, and slammed his fist into the wall, stabbing a small hooked version of his spirit sword into the stone. His fall was stopped and he cried out as his shoulder was wrenched and his body slammed into the cliffside. His lips busted open, and the air was knocked out of him as he dangled from his energy spike. Blinking through the pain, he looked down at the narrow path just below, and with his other hand shot a blast of energy at the path.

He turned away as the path below began to crumble, and demons went howling to their deaths.

Bringing his empty hand up, he conjured another small hooked sword and slammed it into the cliff so that he had two handholds within the cliff's face.

A screeching noise came launching at him, and Kuwabara felt claws dig into his shoulder. He cried out as the claws raked down his back dragging low as the demon began to fall. The fabric of his shirt made a loud ripping sound, echoed by the dull ripping of his flesh. The demon's claws hooked for a moment into Kuwabara's belt as it fell, but Kuwabara kicked out at the demon until it was shaken loose. It too, fell screaming to his death as Kuwabara shuddered and bit back a sob as his leg protested his movements, and his back twitched and throbbed from its new lacerations.

Kuwabara hung helplessly for a moment, both arms trembling as he listened to the echoes around him. The screams were still bouncing off the walls, reverberating back to him, growing fainter and fainter. Soon there was silence, only Kuwabara's heavy panting could be heard in the stillness all around him.

Kuwabara let out a dry sob, his body shaking violently as fear, relief, and pain flooded his body in waves.

Before he could pull himself together, Kuwabara's arms shook, and he almost let go of his swords. He cursed, and adjusted his grip as best he could. He needed to climb or risk his arms giving out. Fighting through the panic attack that was surely setting in, Kuwabara brought one hand in front of the other, slamming his swords into the stone to pull himself up. It was a slow-moving task, he could only move a couple inches at a time. His arms ached, and his body poured with sweat as for several grueling minutes he climbed towards the overhang. When he finally reached the edge of the cliff, he grasped it firmly with both hands, and as if he was pulling himself from a pool, pushing himself onto the cliff in one quick movement.

Rolling far from the edge of the cliff, Kuwabara lay on his stomach breathing hard, his body shaking as he was rocked with a torrent of emotions.

He was dizzy from his escape, and his chest ached as he breathed hard and fast. He was grateful to have made it!

Kuwabara grunted, and rolled onto his back, crying out as he clawed flesh met a mossy cold floor. Despite the pain, he just grit his teeth and remained on his back. He couldn't stay on his stomach, it felt like he couldn't breathe. His hands shook violently as he brought it up to his heart, trying to stop the panic attack that was making everything spin. Unnoticed tears trickled out of his eyes, and he tried to tell himself that he had made it, he had escaped. But his harrowing dash and the vertical climb had sent him reeling. The ground was spinning one way, while the ceiling above him spun the opposite. A dull ringing was echoing in his ears until it became loud and unbearable.

At the peak of his distress, Kuwabara fainted, passing out alone in the darkness of the cavern.

* * *

Fingers were carding through his hair gently rousing him from sleep.

Slowly he blinked into awareness, squinting against a harsh bright light that was shining on his face. His eyes fluttered as he tried to adjust to the intense white light, but that was easier said than done. He made a grunting noise of protest as he tried to shift his face away.

"Hey...there you are. Morning," A familiar voice greeted Kuwabara.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara questioned, bringing a hand to his forehead to shade the light.

Yusuke's smile was the first thing Kuwabara could make out.

"Yeah it's me...you really had me scared there," Yusuke sighed, rising from his seated position. He went to Kuwabara's window and adjusted the blinds, blocking some of the harsh light. "You've had a fever forever!" Yusuke droned on.

Kuwabara sat up, his body feeling sluggish, "Fever?"

"Yeah man! You've been in bed for days!" Yusuke continued, glancing back from the window to look at Kuwabara. His happy, teasing face had fallen into a serious frown, and his brown eyes danced over Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara was about to ask about the cave, about Hiei, about the orb, about the crown, and everything else, but Yusuke approached him before the words could come out. Yusuke sat next to Kuwabara on the bed with a heavy flop and then took Kuwabara's hands in his own. He squeezed Kuwabara's hands firmly running his thumbs over Kuwabara's knuckles, his eye focused on their interlocked hands.

"You're still a bit clammy..." Yusuke muttered voice tinged with concern. He peered up at Kuwabara, making the young man freeze under the gaze.

Yusuke's right hand came up and cupped the back of Kuwabara's neck, and he pulled the larger man firmly to him, pressing their foreheads together. Yusuke said nothing, but took in a long breath, as if he was taking in Kuwabara's scent. Yusuke's face was so tense, Kuwabara forgot everything he wanted to ask.

"...You were really worried huh?" Kuwabara whispered, slightly amused by Yusuke's clear showing of his protective nature.

"Damn right I was!" Yusuke snorted, gently rubbing his brow against Kuwabara's. Yusuke closed his eyes, and let out a shuddering breath, his body seeming to sag with a tension that he'd been holding at bay. When he opened his eyes again, they were fixed on Kuwabara, looking deeply at him, expecting something.

Kuwabara's throat felt tight, and he swallowed hard as a blush crept up the back of his neck. Glancing shyly away from Yusuke's intense eyes, he tilted his head towards the side and leaned a hair closer towards Yusuke. Yusuke took in a tense breath and slid his hand forward to Kuwabara's cheek. He ran his index finger over Kuwabara's cheekbone, lingering for a moment before sliding his hand down and cupping Kuwabara's chin. With a confident jerk, he tilted Kuwabara's face closer to his, hesitating a moment.

Kuwabara returned his gaze back to Yusuke's.

Their eyes met, and Yusuke surged forward seizing Kuwabara's mouth in a firm kiss.

Kuwabara sagged into the kiss, his lips melding with Yusuke's in a moment of relief and desire. Yusuke let out a groan of suppressed desires and need before his eyes slid close, Kuwabara's eyes drifting shut in turn. His arms slid around Yusuke's waist pulling the shorter man closer to him so he could bury himself into his lover. Yusuke slid the hand at Kuwabara's cheek, back down Kuwabara's throat and around the taller man's shoulders, bringing him close. His other hand found purchase in Kuwabara's hair and tangled within the copper curls, tugging hard.

The familiarity of the embrace and kiss made Kuwabara want to cry out with relief.

Thank God he was here. Thank God he was out of that cave and back home with Yusuke. Where he belonged. He had thought a moment like this would never happen again. That the cave would be his end, and quiet moments, and stolen kisses with Yusuke would be gone forever.

Yusuke greedily pressed forward, tipping Kuwabara's head up and back, so he could slide his tongue into Kuwabara's mouth and claim it. Kuwabara yielded to the kiss, eagerly submitting to Yusuke's aggressive demands.

Yusuke's hands had found Kuwabara's neck and his fingertips scorched Kuwabara's skin as they touched him with greedy abandon. He broke away from his lover, pressing his brow to Yusuke's and taking in a ragged shaking breath. Yusuke's hands surged forwards cupping the sides of Kuwabara's head pulling the man back down, intending to drown Kuwabara in another fury of kisses. Gasping, and twisting, Kuwabara returned small pecks, but couldn't let himself get lost in this moment for much longer.

"Urameshi... I missed you so fucking much... even if It was just-"

Yusuke kissed Kuwabara again, and Kuwabara giggled childishly against Yusuke's lips. He broke away, taking a lazy glance at Yusuke's disgruntled face.

Yusuke looked so desperate. A blush was staining his cheeks, and the tips of his ears. His kissed bruised lips were curled in a snarl, and anxious eyes danced over Kuwabara's face. He looked like he was worried Kuwabara would disappear before him.

Kuwabara traced his hands over Yusuke's face, brushing his lover's skin as if to soothe him, "Relax Urameshi... everything is okay now. We're okay. I just need to know-"

Yusuke growled impatiently, "Enough yapping Kuwabara!" and with that said surged forward pushing Kuwabara back into the folds of his comforter. Kuwabara's arm instinctively wrapped around Yusuke, while the shorter man pressed burning kisses to Kuwabara's throat and face. Kuwabara ran a hand through Yusuke's hair, while his other gripped the back of Yusuke's shirt pulling him closer. It would be so easy to get lost in this moment, to drown in Yusuke and kiss him until the day slipped away into a blur.

Instead, as Yusuke kissed towards Kuwabara's mouth, the taller man whispered, "Hiei, is Hiei alright? And what about Kurama? We completed the mission right?"

Yusuke didn't answer. He pulled Kuwabara close and pressed his lips hard to Kuwabara's mouth. His hand slid under Kuwabara's back and gripped Kuwabara's shoulder painfully tight.

So painful.

"Urameshi...my back..." Kuwabara muttered confused.

Yusuke placed a firm kiss to Kuwabara's mouth, covering up his protests, but Kuwabara could still fell the pain growing in his back. Burning and aching... it was too much. He tried to signal to Yusuke something was wrong, but he was lost in his lover. Yusuke would not let him up for air, even as this back split open, starting at the shoulder blade.

* * *

Kuwabara woke up.

Chest heaving, and injured back aching, Kuwabara came into awareness. He blinked for long seconds, confused at the surrounding darkness, the chill on his skin, and aches and pains of his body.

He shifted, and as his back scraped against the moss-covered stone, his clawed back flaring up in painful protest. Kuwabara hissed, and rolled to his side, clinging to the floor as he was sent into a dizzy spiral of nauseating pain. As if he swallowed a bitter medicine Kuwabara realized he'd been dreaming.

He had not escaped or been rescued. He was still in the cave, alone and lost from his friends. Yusuke was not here. They were not in his room where they could hold each other, and exist in the comfort of one another. Kuwabara was still trapped somewhere down in the darkness.

Angrily he slammed his fist to the ground, the dull thud echoing around him. He had hoped... that all this could be put behind him. He could wake up in his bed, and resume his life, alongside his friends. With a pang of loneliness, his thoughts returned to Yusuke. He wanted to see him. He wanted to see him like he needed to breathe. Fighting off what surely would be a frustrated sob, Kuwabara pulled his hair and pressed his hands hard against his head, his cheek scraping uncomfortably against something rough.

He wanted Yusuke to hold him. To yell at him, and threaten him. To call him a stupid idiot, and then cover him with kisses, and tangle him in his embrace. Yusuke was his everything and had been since they were rivals. The shift from rivalry to friendship had been a little awkward. Slow moving and stumbling. But once they were at that top of that hill, the tumble down into their friendship was easy, fast, and wild. They had been tumbling so fast, trusting the momentum of their fall, that before either of them knew it they became lovers.

And Kuwabara was okay with that.

Yusuke had always been, and would always be his whole world.

With a long slow sigh, Kuwabara slowly began to sit up. His body creaked and ached, his muscles screaming at him and reminding him of the ordeal he had been through. His leg muscle was tight and painful and ached from his calf up his thigh and into his lower back. Walking would be hell, and running would be out of the question. His shirt was shredded in the back, and judging from how the fabric was sticking to him and itching him, he could only guess that the demon had managed to claw his back open. He didn't think it was too bad, he didn't feel any excessive dampness back there.

Now that he was up Kuwabara took his first tentative step.

The back of his body was seized with terrible cramps and gnawing pain. He almost fell from the sudden jolt of pain but managed to keep his bearings as he fought the wave of pain. Cursing as he took in ragged breaths, he summoned his spirit sword and leaned against it using it as a cane. Bracing himself against the sword, he tried taking a step again, and found more success.

"Okay...so I can walk...now..." Kuwabara looked out in front of him, his eyes staring in to the pitch black.

He took in a slow breath and held it for a moment. As he released his breath, his spiritual powers began to aid him in picking out the area around him. His inner eye filling in the shape of the cavern, without Kuwabara actually needing to see.

There was a path in front of him, and from what Kuwabara could tell was that it sloped slowly downwards. There were no other energy levels that he could sense, just a long path further into the darkness.

"Okay Kuwabara...you gotta start moving," he whispered to himself, taking his first shaking step. "Gotta start moving and get your self out of this. Just one foot... and then the next..."

In quiet whispers, he encouraged his every step. He moved like a tottering old man, his back hunched as his muscles flared with pain if he took too long a step, or stood too tall. He kept walking, however, and spoke in soft tones to himself. He would have seemed crazy to anyone looking at him, but if he didn't say something to himself he would be stuck in the silence of this cave, and that would really make him go crazy.

He walked for what must have been at least an hour, winding down a singular long path. He felt nothing. No demons lurking around the corner, none of his friend's auras-nothing. It was just him in wandering around in this underground cavern, letting his abilities guide him out. It set his nerves on edge that he couldn't detect anyone. He'd been chased by a massive amount of demons... surely there were more? lurking somewhere?

After the hour he had to stop. He was dizzy now, and his mouth uncomfortably dry.

'Shit... when did I have something to drink last?' Kuwabara wondered. He didn't even know how long he had been out. He could have been out for hours.

Dismissing that for now, Kuwabara felt along the side of the walls of cave, until he found a softer moss section. With great care, he lowered himself down to the ground and leaned against the moss. He settled as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes, trying to think of what he should do next.

'And not about how I'm going to die lost in this miserable place!' Kuwabara's thoughts grated.

Kuwabara growled in frustration and ruffled his hands through his hair until his pompadour spilled in messy unkempt curls. Pulling at his hair, Kuwabara buried his face in his hands and tried to think of better things. Things he liked to do. Better days in the past. Better days in the future. His friends. His cat. His Yusuke.

Yusuke.

He was going to get out. He was going to get out of his place and be with his friends. He was going to get scolded and yelled at, and endure any punishment to get back in their good graces. He and Yusuke would have a roaring argument, that probably ended with a fist fight. When the victor was decided, (Kuwabara refused to believe he didn't stand a chance), Yusuke would take Kuwabara in his arms. He would curse him and whisper how Kuwabara couldn't put him through something like this again, and then they would kiss. With hands, mouths, nose, with every eager part of their bodies, they would kiss and embrace and then laugh.

Soon they could laugh again and put this behind them.

He just had to stay calm and get of here.

"Okay...so I'm thirsty...there's all this moss..." Kuwabara murmured, "Doesn't that mean there should be water somewhere?"

Kurama had told him something like that once... he thought. Maybe. Or maybe he was just looking for any good sign to keep his spirits up.

Carding his fingers through his messy hair, he tried to smoothe it back. As he worked on the mundane and pointless task he continued to turn over what he should do in his head. He could debate the existence of water in this cave again and again... which was a bit foolish. He could try to heal himself, an idea that had been on the back of his mind since he woke up and started walking. But there were risks if he did that. He would most likely expend all his spirit energy if he did so, which would leave him stuck in the darkness. Blind, and unable to move forward or even sense other demons that could be creeping in the dark.

It felt stupid, but Kuwabara felt he had a better chance remaining injured and keeping his spiritual power, than healing himself and be a sitting duck.

After several long minutes, Kuwabara finally struggled his way back up to his feet. He couldn't afford to take any more needless breaks. He had to keep moving and find water, or keep moving and find an exit. Sticking close to the wall, and relying on his spirit sword, Kuwabara continued to limp further into the cave.

Walking was hell. His body was cramping, and the cold temperature of the cave was making him shiver furthering his cramps and pain. The paths he wound up taking were becoming more harrowing. Sloping sharper, or becoming slicker. He'd almost fallen countless times, and at this point, he was afraid for another fall. He doubted he could get back up if he bit it now.

He eventually came to a path that split into three different directions and stopped. Staring at each one, he shuddered hard as his eyes fell to the one in the center. Demons were there. Perhaps the horde that had chased him earlier. They were fighting something. Kuwabara could feel strong bursts of energy, but it never lasted long enough for him to get a good reading.

He heart hammered for a moment, and he took a tentative step. He was wondering if it was one of his friends. He had given them directions to get further in the cave, but it wasn't the full way out. Still, he had hoped the information would have gotten them close enough to the exit for them to figure out the rest. If it hadn't...could that be them down there? Fighting a swarm of demons? But then again he couldn't be sure. The demons could be fighting anything down there. If he went down there... he could wind up in a heap of trouble.

Letting out a bitter sigh, he turned towards the right tunnel. He had a good feeling about it, and couldn't detect any demons down the path.

As he began to trek down his chosen path, the ground became steeper and slicker. He could also hear several dripping sounds and another sound that he couldn't quite make out. He followed the sounds, leaning forward and squinting into the dark, as if these gestures helped increase his hearing somehow.

He took another step, and Kuwabara's foot found cold water.

He jerked back, stumbling, but managing to catch himself against a wall.

"Shit..." He cursed shaking off some of the water from his foot.

Leaning heavily against the wall, Kuwabara angled his sword out and caught the reflection of dark water. The water stretched far as he could see, and was moving at a lazy pace towards the east. He could hear the echoing sounds of rushing water further ahead, and could only guess that perhaps there was a waterfall. But that didn't matter... the water was calm and still here. He could get something to drink. Relief flooded through him at that thought. Things were looking up.

"If only I had a waterbottle..." Kuwabara sighed feeling his heart sink for a moment. He shook his head, "No use thinking of what I don't have. There's water here... and I can get something to drink now," Kuwabara told himself. He couldn't let himself get down, he needed to keep his spirits up so he could get out of here.

Carefully lowering himself to his knees, Kuwabara winced as he then got on all fours. Shuddering as the wet stones began soaking his back, Kuwabara crawled to the large expansion of water, and leaned forward to take a drink. His face pressed into the water, and Kuwabara took several long gulps. It was so damn cold his stomach began to cramp. He had to fight back a gag as his stomach clenched uncomfortably. But now that he started drinking, Kuwabara realized just how thirsty he was.

He broke away from the water only when he needed breath, and pulled back to sit on his haunches. His chest was heaving as he took in several large gulps of air. Tilting forward he leaned forward and placed his lips to the water again. He had just swallowed another mouthful when something curled around his neck and pulled him into the freezing water.

He screamed as he was pulled under, which did nothing but ensure he inhaled the water. Struggling against whatever had pulled him in he managed to break the surface of the water, his choking gasps and screams echoing for a moment before he was pulled back into the black water. As he fought the underwater assailant, Kuwabara could feel blind panic burning through his skin. The water was so numbingly cold it was quickly becoming the only thing he could feel.

The thing coiled around his body was thicker than his leg and felt like a smooth thick tube. It squeezed him and Kuwabara could feel something stick against his bare arm, like a sucker on an octopus. It squeezed tighter, and Kuwabara inhaled another lungful of water. HIs chest ached and burned for air.

Uselessly he clawed his nails on the fleshy thing that coiled around him, screaming at his body as it flailed helplessly. He wasn't even sure what this weird tentacle was even trying to do. He wasn't being dragged down any further, just held teasingly below the surface of the water. His salvation was within a hand's reach, but the coiled thing about his waist would not relinquish him.

He was almost completely numb from cold when he remembered he could make a fucking sword.

HIs sword sprung into his hands, shimmering in the water and illuminating the blackness. He didn't look around or try to find the source of what had him, he merely slashed his blade wildly, and kicked with his feet when he felt the tightness wrapped around him fall away. His head broke the surface, and he gasped and wheezed for air, bobbing manically against the water which had picked up speed. He couldn't sense where he was or where he should go, he was too confused and scared.

His limbs were growing stiff and heavy, and his leg was cramping. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself losing the energy to stay afloat. Behind him, a roar of rushing water called for him. He squeezed his eyes shut, too afraid to turn and see the waterfall that was surelly awaiting him. It seemed that everything was against his efforts to survive, as two tentacles coiled around his injured leg.

He was going to die here.

"Somebody! Help!" Kuwabara screamed, knowing that it was all futile. There was no one here to help him.

With a vicious yank, he was tugged back under the water. Curling his numb fingers into a fist, he summoned his sword and slashed blindly. Bits of what ever had him began to fall away, but more tentacles shot out from all around grabbing him, and pulling him. He was growing so tired, and he even slipped up and inhaled some of the water as he struggled.

As he cut away another tentacle an eerie calmness settled into his bones. He couldn't feel his body anymore, and something about this moment felt distant. He felt detached. He took in another breath of water, his nose and lungs burning with pain as he did so. But the pain wasn't his, not really. He could tell he was crying, as there was a painful heat at his eyes that floated away from his cheeks as he drowned. A thick tentacle coiled around his chest, and Kuwabara knew he'd lost the fight.

He was too tired to go on anymore.

Closing his eyes, his numb body sagged.

His last thoughts were of his bedroom back home. Back home where Yusuke would sit on the floor and play a video game, while Kuwabara watched him from his bed. He could see Yusuke looking at him now, smiling at him. Kuwabara smiled back and leaned forward kissing Yusuke's lips, his fingertips against Yusuke's cheek. Even if it was only a memory, Kuwabara couldn't help but be happy. His last moment was the taste of Yusuke's lips and that would have to do.

* * *

Kuwabara was folded into something soft and warm. He could not fully feel his body, but what he could feel was warmth. He was dry and safe and incredibly comfortable.

It was wonderful.

Something glided over his face, and Kuwabara titled his face towards it. It was so comforting. As he titled his face he was aware of something bright shining upon his face.

'Is this heaven?' Kuwabara wondered as he tried to open his eyes, 'God I'll even take the fluorescent light of Koenma's tacky office if it means I'm out of the cave...'

Kuwabara's lids were so heavy, and he was so tired and comfortable. Something firm cupped his cheek, the angle of the touch was from behind him. Shifting his head, he began to realize something was behind him, and he was curled against it. He was wrapped in... an embrace?

His brow furrow and grunted petulantly. He really wished he could open his eyes. Something nosed his way in his hair, a warm breath was at his ear. Soft kisses peppered his cheek and temple, traveling back and forth between the two. He was folded tightly into the comforting embrace, and something settled in the crook of his neck. Hands glided against the skin of his arms, molding Kuwabara's body back into existence. A kiss was placed on the nape of his neck followed by a whispered word, "Kuwabara."

Kuwabara opened his eyes.

"Oh my God! He's awake!" Kurama's voice whispered from somewhere in front of him. Kuwabara blinked rapidly, his eyes darting around. Everything was a swirl of color, and he could not properly see.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke hissed from behind him, his arms and legs tightening around Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was being cradled by Yusuke, or at least as best as Yusuke could. Something warm and soft was wrapped around him, smelling vaguely of some sort of flower. He blinked furiously again trying to get the colors of the world back in order, but it just made him nauseous.

"Here Kazuma, here..." Kurama whispered, his words dripping with relief.

A hand titled his face up, and something was titled in his mouth. He swallowed, and then, immediately gagged.

"I know, I know... it's horrible stuff, but it will help you," Kurama promised.

Cringing at the disgusting taste of what could be described as a mixture of deodorant and licorice, Kuwabara pressed his face into Yusuke's arm, squeezing his eyes closed as he fought the urge to vomit. Yusuke's familiar rough fingertips raked through his hair and smoothed over his face.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke's voice cracked as he spoke, "Kuwabara it's me. It's me. Please..." Yusuke's words stopped. It didn't seem like he knew what to ask for.

Kuwabara opened his eyes again, and the world slowly took shape. He blinked, and Kurama's face swam into vision. Kurama smiled, green eyes shining with relief, "Thank God! Thank God! You've come back to us..."

Kuwabara was happy to see Kurama, but who he really wanted to see...

He turned, shifting in Yusuke's arms clumsily. Yusuke helped him, and when Kuwabara had turned around, Yusuke held Kuwabara by his arms so he wouldn't topple forward. Kuwabara reached out and clutched Yusuke's shoulders, and with unabashed greed, drank in the sight of his best friend, and whole world.

Yusuke looked exhausted. HIs eyes were tired, and bruises speckled his skin in ugly blotches. The gel in his hair was gone, and his black locks fell loose around his forehead, curling near his ears. His eyes were red like he might have been crying, and his lips were tight and trembled. He too was staring at Kuwabara, drinking in the sight.

"You stupid idiot!" Yusuke spat, lunging forward and pulling Kuwabara to him in a rough embrace.

Kuwabara could only smile and let himself be hugged. Yusuke had trapped his arm ats his side, but Kuwabara couldn't be arsed to care. He wanted to be held like this. To give up control and be Yusuke's possession. He let his face fall into Yusuke's neck, and he took in a shuddering breath.

"Fuck," Kuwabara breathed, his eyes stinging with tears as relief flooded out into his toes and fingertips, causing him to break out in a cold trembling sweat, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Yusuke held Kuwabara tighter, his hands looped around Kuwabara so that they could press greedily into his hair. He clenched his hands into Kuwabara's curls, tugging and pressing as if he could merge their bodies together.

"Bastard," Yusuke snarled, his voice cracking with emotion, "Goddamn you! Don't you fucking ever do that to me again!"

Twisting a bit, Kuwabara managed to bring his arms up, just enough to slip around Yusuke's waist. HIs arms met bare flesh and he pulled back, suddenly peering at their state of dress.

"...We're naked."

Kurama laughed somewhere behind Kuwabara, "Yes. By the time we fished you out of that water you were on the verge of hypothermia. We stripped you down and I suggested Yusuke join you so that his body tempatrue could get yours back to a safe temperature."

"...the water?" Kuwabara echoed.

"Yes," Kurama answered, "We had turned back to come find you. We couldn't escape, not without you. We had to fight our way through, and rely on a few plants of mine and luck, but we managed to find you."

"We heard you scream," Yusuke muttered darkly, his hand twitching possessively over Kuwabara again.

Kurama nodded, "We heard you cry out, and jumped into the water and got you out. But you were in such bad shape... we feared... but anyways. You were feezing so I had Yusuke strip down to help get your body temperature back up."

Yusuke snorted, shuffling Kuwabara around so that Kuwabara could lounge into his embrace, Kuwabara's cheek resting at his wasit and in his lap, "He didn't suggest I join you! He was going to strip and join you..."

Kuwabara felt his belly do a delightful flop at the jealous protective note to Yusuke's words.

"Only to save his life!" Kurama laughed, clearly amused by Yusuke's jealousy.

Kuwabara glanced around, getting a better look at his surroundings now that he could properly see, and wasn't so distracted.

They were still in the cave. Flowers coated the walls, floor, and ceiling, casting off an intense light. There was not one fire, but three fires burning, scattered around their huddled group in a loose trianglar shape. They were giving off waves of heat, bringing the temperture of their little area up. Several yards away was a pool of dark water, and Kuwabara closed his eyes at the sight of it. When he opened them again he looked down at the soft thing wrapped around him and notted it appeared to be a blanket made of woven flowers-something Kurama had done no doubt.

There was only one thing missing.

"Hiei," Kuwabara blurted, trying to sit up. Yusuke pressed a hand flat against him, not allowing Kuwabara to do so. Kuwabara allowed himself to remain trapped, but continued speaking, "Hiei! Where is Hiei?"

"Over here, don't babble like a scared child."

Just from Yusuke's left, Hiei came walking back, carrying a stick with a tremendous chunk of... something on it. It kind of looked like a fillet of cooked fish, but about tewnty times bigger.

"He's fine... He awoke a couple hours after we lost you. He was first one in the water," Kurama soothed, his hand coming to Kuwabara's injured shoulder, as he cast a teasing eye to Hiei.

Kuwabara shuddered as something cold and sticky was rubbed into his back. "Hours?" he probed, wincing as Kurama rubbed more of the sticky substance into his injury.

"You were missing for about six..." Hiei muttered, his face angry and scowling.

"Six hours?!" Kuwabara echoed, eyes going wide.

Yusuke tightened his hold on Kuwabara, bitterly echoing, "Six hours."

Kuwabara squeezed his lover reassuringly and sighed, "I only remember about two hours of it... after I got separated I had to dodge the demons. When I escaped them I passed out... and then I woke up and-"

"Shhh," Kurama soothed, "You can tell us the full story later. For now you should rest some more."

"I'd rest easier when we're out of here," Kuwabara mumbled grouchily.

"We'll be out soon," Hiei informed him, tearing a hunk of cooked fish from the stick, "I can smell fresh air nearby. But you've been through an ordeal. You need to rest. And besides," Hiei offered hunks of fish to Yusuke who accepted them quietly, "Yusuke isn't ready to let you go."

Hiei then quietly headed over to one of the fires (furthermost from them) and began to add what appeared to be moss, and some other plants Kurama had most likely grown.

Kurama gave Yusuke a poignant look, and muttered, "I put a medicine on your back... it'll sting as it disinfects. In a few minutes I'll bandage it all up, but I'm going to help Hiei check on our fires."

And with that Yusuke and Kuwabara were allowed a little more privacy.

When Kurama was settled by the fire near Hiei, Yusuke pulled Kuwabara closer and cradled him up against his chest.

Kuwabara pressed his cheek against Yusuke's heart and muttered, "I'm too big for this."

Yusuke said nothing and continued to hold Kuwabara closer. His eyes were closed, and his face was pressing against Kuwabara as his fingers moved all over Kuwabara's body. It seemed Yusuke needed to feel every part of Kuwabara to believe he was there.

Kuwabara swallowed hard as a wave of sympathy and guilt washed over him, "I didn't try to get separated from you."

"...I know," Yusuke whispered at last, "I know. I'm just so...fucking pissed at myself. I would have blasted the whole wall apart if Kurama hadn't said it was too dangerous..." Yusuke pressed a fevered kiss to Kuwabara's cheek and trailed his lips up into his hairline. He took in a deep breath inhaling Kuwabara's scent, and let it out in a warm shuddering breath.

"I would have died if I lost you," Yusuke muttered.

Kuwabara could only look at Yusuke's miserable face, as his throat closed and stole his words from him.

"I don't mean a literal death...but something... I dunno. I would have just died. If you were gone I would never be the same. I'd be angrier... and empty, and just... just so fucking alone," Yusuke whispered, eyes seeking Kuwabara's. When their gaze met Yusuke pulled Kuwabara closer, and propped him up in a better angle, so that he could trail kisses down Kuwabara's forehead, to the tip of his nose, and then at last on his lips.

"Urameshi, the only thing that kept me moving was wanting to be with you," Kuwabara whispered, his eyes blinking lazily. He was starting to feel sleepy, but he didn't want to rest just yet. He wanted to stay in the safety of this moment, stay with Yusuke and be held by him forever.

Yusuke said nothing, but closed the distance against, kissing Kuwabara languidly. His tender slow kiss spoke more than what either of them could ever say.

They broke apart, and Yusuke whispered something he hardly ever said, "Kazuma..."

Kuwabara shuddered and sucked in a sharp little breath. Their first names... were reverent to each other. To be spoken only in quiet moments when they were together. How it had come to be this way, Kuwabara didn't know, but their first names... it was shared between them only at times of the most importance.

When Yusuke said his name like that, it was like hearing an 'I love you.'

A way to say it without needing to ever say it. Which suited them fine.

Kuwabara found Yusuke's hand and twined their fingers together, a blend of milk and honey. Yusuke squeezed them together, pressing face snuggly against Kuwabara, his embrace promising to never let him go. Kuwabara tilted his lips to Kuwabara's cheek and returned his promise of love and devotion with a single word, "Yusuke."

Yusuke shuddered, and held tighter, while Kuwabara could only repeat his lover's name again and again.

For long minutes that felt like an eternity in paradise, they pair clung to each other, taking comfort in all they hadn't lost.

Kuwabara was about to drift completely off when the forgotten fish from earlier was pressed to his lips.

"You need to eat something," Yusuke whispered, "Just a bit before you nod off."

Kuwabara begrudgingly ate what was offered before a thought struck him.

"Urameshi...where did this fish come from?"

"It's from that weird creature that had you in the water. We sliced the fucker to bits. No idea what it was, it was in too many pieces to tell. But Hiei said it was edible and has been cookng up parts of it for us."

Kuwabara made a face, "Please tell me I did not just eat the thing that tried to kill me!"

Yusuke grinned at him, eyes glistening mischievously. He didn't say a word, leaving Kuwabara only able to groan in disgust and bury himself into the folds of Yusuke's arms.

 **The End**

* * *

thanks fore reading if you stuck around. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. ^^


End file.
